Prostitución
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: ¿Cuánto pagarías por pasar una noche con un chico de la calle? ¿Y si el dinero no fuera suficiente? ¿Hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar? ·· SasuNaru/Lemon ··


**I. Encontronazo.**

Era un día como todos los demás. La noche ya se había alzado del todo. Naruto acababa de salir de trabajar. Era camarero en un bar no muy lejos de su casa. Ahora en temporada de verano, había mucha clientela y la mayoría de veces terminaba sobre las dos, o incluso las tres de la madrugada. Pero no tenía sueño, se había acostumbrado a dormir por la mañana y a vagabundear por la noche. Al fin y al cabo, después tendría todo el día libre, ya que hasta las seis no empezaba su próximo turno.

La brisa alzó algunos de los mechones que caían encima de su frente, dejando al descubierto sus preciosos ojos azules. Y es que él, era un tipo de lo más atractivo, o bueno, eso le decían todas las muchachas que frecuentaban ese bar. Estaba del todo seguro que algunas le tenían algo más que cariño, pero por desgracia de ellas, nunca le habían interesado las mujeres. Lo sabía desde que tenía trece y ahora estaba a punto de cumplir los veinte.

Cruzó la calle y atravesó un par de callejones hasta llegar a la otra esquina. Después al frente seguían un par de calles más, no con mucho tránsito. Era el sitio favorito de los traficantes y adictos que se agrupaban allí, lejos de la pasma, en busca de su dosis diaria. Y no es que le gustase ese panorama, pero sabía que no era un lugar peligroso. Había pasado por allí millones de veces y en ninguna ocasión había tenido ningún encontronazo. Iban a lo suyo y si no te metías con ellos, ellos no se meterían contigo. Era así de sencillo.

Lo que sí le incomodaba era la nueva moda que parecía haber inundado esos mismos callejones. Chicos en busca de algo más que saciar sus necesidades.

Prostitución.

Sí, esa era la palabra. Primero fueron tres, después cuatro y ahora habían formado un pequeño grupo de adolescentes que buscaban dinero a cambio de dar sus servicios a algún viejo rico despechado que pasara por ahí o a algún heterosexual reprimido. Y no fallaba. Más de una vez les había estado observando. Clientes no les faltaban, porque ellos poseían lo principal para triunfar en ese mundillo, atractivo.

Más de una vez se le había acercado alguno, para intentar convencerle de que le haría volar si lo tuviese en la cama, pero Naruto siempre les había rechazado amablemente.

¿Por qué iba a contratar los servicios de un prostituto? No estaba necesitado. La verdad es que a pesar de estar solo, lo llevaba muy bien. Él mismo podía autosatisfacerse y no había necesitado de la compañía de nadie durante toda su pubertad.

Había tenido alguna que otra aventura con un chico de su mismo instituto. Solían salir a beber, a charlas por las tardes e incluso habían hecho pellas juntos, pero nunca llegaron a tener una relación. Solo recordaba haberle dado un pico en los labios, el mismo día que ambos se confesaron entre ellos, admitiendo que eran gays, pero más que como novios, se querían como amigos. Y seguían siendo amigos y nada más. Jamás tuvieron relaciones y después del instituto, el trabajo de Naruto había ocupado el cien por cien de su vida.

Era virgen.

Y no le molestaba admitirlo. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser virgen? A pesar de vivir en una sociedad en que se le daba demasiada importancia a todo lo relacionado con el sexo, él no sentía ninguna clase de remordimiento. Ya llegaría la persona adecuada. Y sin ninguna duda no sería con un tipo de la calle.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacía ellos. Algunos estaban hablando y dos de ellos algo separados del grupo, se habían recostado en las farolas. Desde el otro lado de la calle no podía verles muy bien las caras, pero lo suponía de antemano, todos ellos eran realmente guapos.

¿Por qué en vez de buscarse la vida de otra manera, vendían su cuerpo de esa forma? Nunca lo entendería.

Uno de ellos fijó la mirada en la suya. Su compañero enseguida le imitó y no tardo en hacerle una seña con la mano.

—¡Eh rubio! —dijo alzando lo suficiente la voz como para que Naruto le oyese —. ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? ¡Venga! ¡Que te hago un buen precio!

—¡Eres un bombón! ¡Si pudiera tenerte me aseguraría de que no cerraras los ojos en toda la noche! —murmuro el de su lado.

Inconscientemente las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron.

¿Cómo podían soltar cosas como esas y quedarse tan anchos? Y no es que él fuera un reprimido ni nada de eso, pero ni en sus más profundas fantasías, iba acosando a los desconocidos.

De pronto se asustó.

Uno de ellos había atravesado la calle y ahora lo tenía enfrente.

¿Cuándo había perdido la noción del tiempo y se había olvidado de donde estaba?

Era más alto que él. Su presencia desbordaba elegancia. Tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, atado a una coleta. Sus penetrantes ojos se clavaban hasta lo más hondo, inquietándote con solo una mirada. Llevaba una camisa negra ajustada y un pantalón del mismo color que no hacía más que acentuar su escultural figura.

—No me equivocaba. Incluso tus ojos son de ángel —sonrió y Naruto creyó que estaba soñando.

Sus perfectos dientes hipnotizarían hasta el mismo diablo.

¿De dónde había salido ese morenazo?

—Yo… ¿Cómo? ¿Un ángel? —su voz tembló por un momento y se sintió de lo más estúpido.

—Hahaha . No te enfades, era un piropo.

Terriblemente encantador.

— ¿Te apetece ir a otra parte? Podríamos dar una vuelta ¿Qué te parece? —la mente de Naruto enseguida negó pero su garganta quedó atragantada —. ¿Eh? ¿No dices nada?

—No…es que…

—No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo. Solo quiero que demos un paseo —otra vez esa misma sonrisa.

Una voz mucho más grave, desde atrás, impidió que el moreno siguiera hablando.

— ¿Qué no ves que no quiere? ¡Anda vamos y déjale en paz!

Poseía una voz mucho más grave que la del otro chico. Algo más bajito, pero aun así más alto que Naruto. También de cabellos negros azabache, algo despeinados. Ojos negros como la misma noche. Él traía puesto unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa blanca, desabrochada hasta medio torso, dejando entrever lo bien formado que estaba y lo mucho que cuidaba su cuerpo.

— ¿Otra vez tú estropeándome la fiesta? ¡No seas plasta Sasuke! —gruño bastante descontento por la intromisión.

—Sí, sí…y tú aprovechándote de cualquier crio que pasé —soltó.

El más alto se encogió de hombros y depositando ambas manos en los bolsillos, simplemente se giró y emprendió el paso.

—Lo siento ángel caído, otra vez será.

—No le hagas caso. Siempre es así —espetó —. Ahora será mejor que te largues y no estorbes. Si te paras los chicos se distraen y además espantas los cliente—dejo las palabras al aire y después continuó—. A no ser que quieras estar con alguno. ¿Es eso? —mostró una especie de sonrisa de medio lado.

Naruto entre ofendido y abochornado por sus palabras, esta vez no dudo en contestarle de mala manera.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Yo no voy en busca de putos!

El azabache ensancho su sonrisa.

—Pues bien que te pasas cada noche a mirarnos. ¿Te va ese rollo? ¿Te pone mirar como un par de putos se lo montan con cualquiera? —las palabras iban directas, sin ningún tapujo de por medio.

Naruto pensó que ese chico era realmente un descarado y un maleducado. Se apartó ya que el moreno empezaba a invadir su espacio personal. Pero pronto la pared que tenía detrás se lo impidió. Quedo totalmente a merced del otro.

El azabache puso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Naruto y se acerco hasta hacer casi rozar sus narices. Ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones. El ojiazul respiraba por la boca dejando que el aire de la noche se mezclara con el suyo. El moreno habló bajito, casi susurrando y pegando su pelvis a la del rubio.

—Me has puesto muy cachondo —gruño en su boca —.Tanto que no tendrías que pagarme. Te follaría aquí mismo delante de todos… —su tono grave y excitado provoco que todo el cuerpo de Naruto diera un vuelco —. ¿Te gustaría, verdad? Que un tío como yo te la metiera bien dura…

—¡Basta! —bramo casi desgarrándose la voz.

Sasuke no lo veía, pero los chicos de atrás hacía rato que estaban observando divertidos la escena.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? —depositó uno de sus dedos por encima de los labios de Naruto y los delineo con lentitud —. ¿O quizás te guste más otro? —alzó una ceja —. ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

— ¿Es tu hermano?... —sus mejillas ardían y su voz sonaba ajena a él.

—Sí, el tipo que se te ha insinuado antes. Es mi hermano. ¿Quieres irte con él?

—¡No! ¡Ya te dicho que yo no…! —exclamó.

— ¿Te gusto yo? —la piel de Naruto se erizo.

En su vida había pasado por una situación tan comprometida y a la vez extraña. ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo sacaba de encima y se iba? O mejor aún, hubiera podido echar a correr. Pero seguía allí, petrificado como si no hubiera otra opción. ¿Sería que en verdad no le disgustaba tanto todo aquello?

— ¡Joder! ¡Aléjate! —le dio un empujón y Sasuke retrocedió.

— ¡Hey! Tranquilito niño.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí —pronunció a modo de amenaza.

La última mirada que hecho a Sasuke fue antes de echar a correr como un diablo calle abajo. No paró hasta que sus pies dijeron basta y se recostó sobre una de las paredes. A unos pasos estaba su casa. Suspiro agitado y agotado por el esfuerzo y cuando entró ni siquiera ceno, fue directamente hacía su habitación y se encerró en ella.

Vivía solo ya que sus padres habían fallecido años atrás en un accidente. Por descontado todos sus bienes pasaron a manos de Naruto, su único hijo. Aún así él se esforzaba al máximo por no tener que pasar por ninguna crisis a causa de la falta de dinero.

Encendió la luz de su cuarto y como un chispazo todo lo ocurrido pasó por su cabeza, haciéndole revivir el mal rato.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Se tumbó boca abajo en su cama. Estiró sus brazos e intentó en vano tranquilizarse.

¿Por qué estaba tan excitado?

No lo comprendió hasta que segundos después vio su evidente bulto entre las piernas.

Se había empalmado.

El chico azabache le había empalmado.

De repente se vio inmerso en un cúmulo de sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

Avergonzado, desesperado, exaltado y sobretodo cachondo.

Así estaba.

Con suavidad se incorporo, tumbándose de espaldas. Deslizo su cremallera hacia abajo. Abrió la boca cogiendo todo el aire que pudo y terminó de bajarse el pantalón.

Le dolía, le dolía de una manera que no podía soportar. Maldijo al puto chapero en su interior. Por su culpa ahora no podía ni rozarse, ya que cualquier toque le producía una sensación inaguantable.

Se sentó encima de su cama y lanzó al suelo su camisa. Cerró los ojos y entonces apareció. Estaba delante suyo. La misma cara, el mismo olor, su presencia confiada, su mirada burlona…

El solo hecho de pensar en tirárselo, lograba enviarle miles de punzadas directas a sus testículos. Metió su mano en sus calzoncillos y cogió con fuerza su erección. Palpitaba como si poseyera vida propia. Ahogo un lastimero gemido.

Sasuke estaba avanzando hacia él, a la vez que se deshacía de su molesta camisa.

— ¿Te gusta masturbarte pensando en mi? Eres un niño guarro —pronunció enfatizando la última palabra —. ¿Y sabes qué?

Naruto se mordía el labio superior, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no sucumbir.

—Eso no hace más que aumentar mis ganas de joderte.

Las mejillas del rubio ardían y su mano había empezado un vaivén frenético.

—Así vamos, tócate… —susurro al lado de su oreja.

Sasuke se había sentado a su lado y le observaba a un par de centímetros.

—Ahh…no puedo…ahh aguantar…

Sus labios quedaron sellados de inmediato por los del moreno, en un hambriento y húmedo morreo. Seguidamente deslizo su lengua por la curvatura de su cuello, delineando sus hombros y paseando sus manos frías por su espalda.

—Piensa en lo mucho que te haría gemir, pequeño….En lo mucho que gozarías conmigo. No tendría suficiente con una vez. Te daría mi polla y tu culito nunca tendría bastante…

—Ahhh….voy a correrme, arg…. —se la estrujo con saña.

Su frente brillaba a causa del sudor y sus cabellos le caían caprichosamente sobre ella. Sasuke los retiró y en un gran estallido el rubio vertió su semen por entre su tripa.

Jadeó escandalosamente y abrió la boca en un intento de coger aire.

—Ahhhh…

Tras unos segundos paralizado y después de que todos sus músculos vibraran ante tanto placer, entreabrió los ojos. Los abrió del todo y su realidad apareció.

Sasuke no estaba.

Su semen se había esparcido por la cama y ahora solo las cuatro paredes de su habitación le envolvían.

Todo había sido una estúpido ilusión de su mente. Una fantasía que sin querer había logrado que tuviera el mejor de sus orgasmos.

Ahora más que nunca extrañaba su presencia. Aquella que solo había disfrutado en su cabeza pero que había sido suficiente como para que quisiera más.

Y si de algo estaba seguro era de que Sasuke lograba ponerle. Y mucho.

**Continuará****. . .**


End file.
